The Journey To Become The Best of The World
by Crazy Kari
Summary: A young girl who has seen the world tournament before now has a chance to enter it herself! Meet young Tina Sonil and her journey with her bey Silver Pegasis to become the best of the world!
1. Meeting Red Head

The Journey to Become the Best of The World Chapter 1:Meeting Red Head!  
Hi I am Crazy Kari and this is my first story so i'll try my best and it takes after the first world tournament "talking"  
'thinking'  
DISCLAMER:I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade

"Oh God I'm late for the tournament!",said 13 year old Tina Sonil who was going to a tournament that day.  
"Must keep running",she kept saying to herself mentally,until she saw a fiery red head blader "Look out!"CRASH!  
"Ugh watch where you're going!"she said.  
"Opps sorry about that",said red head.  
"Uh whatever!"then she left closer to the stadium unbeknow to her he was going the same way.  
"Who was that girl?"He said.  
"I'm here to sign up"Tina said out of breath.  
"Hi again",said red head with a friendly smile.  
"WHAT YOU AGAIN LEAVE ME ALONE STOP FOLLOWING ME WITH YOUR STUPID SMILE AND YOUR BEEPING FACE GOT IT!",Tina said with anger in her voice.  
"Uh crystal clear",he said scared to death.  
"Finally I'm in for the world championship Number One here I come",with happiness in her voice.  
'And faithfully away from red head boy',she thought

And .so starts Tina's adventure to become number one in the world and here adventure of finding her true love.

So that ends chapter one i hoped you enjoyed it and Chapter two will be up sooner than you think so this is it!

AND to you reviewers out there I'm accepting a few oc's but only if I don't have any left!  
SEE YA NEXT TIME! BYE BYE! Karimomoki Out! 


	2. Meeting My Teammates

Chapter 2:Finding My Teammates The Wait is Over Disclaimer:I don't own anything!

"Wow there are alot of bladers here"said,Tina as she enters the stadium.  
"Hey kid!",said 14 year old Chad Lenon 'Oh God not a sexist please let it not be a sexist',she thought. "Yes?"  
"Whats a girl like you doing here when guys are better at beyblade than girls!",he said.

(Authors note:he should have never said that)

'SNAP!'went Tina's anger band.  
"OH I GET IT JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL MEANS I CAN'T BE IN THE WORLD TOURNAMENT IS THAT IT! WELL LISTEN I'M ONE OF THE FOUR FINALIST SO WATCH IT BUDDY!",she yelled at him.  
"Hey there's our Tina!"said her childhood friend 14 year old Xavier.  
"Xavier what are you doing here?"she asked.  
"I'm one of the finalist!" "You?",he questioned.  
"I'm one of the finalist too!"she exclaimed.  
"NO WAY! A GIRL AS ONE OF THE FINALIST!"Chad screamed!  
"Shut Up!",she commanded.  
"Tina!",screamed another childhood friend of tina's "It can't be?",she said.  
"It is!",Xavier exclaimed.  
"EMILY!",she screamed running for a hug "TINA! XAVIER!",13 year old Emily screamed.  
"Oh it's so good to see you I thought you moved to France?",she asked.  
"I did but the I came back to be part of the representative team and I'm a finalist!"  
"SO I HAVE TWO GIRLS IN MY TEAM?",screamed Chad "DEAL WITH IT YOU SEXIST! and it's great to have you back Em",she said "So I see everyone's here",said American DJ.  
"Yeah!",The kids screamed.  
"Alrighty then,tommorow,you four will have a battle to see who's the 1st member,2nd member,3rd member,and sub member.",said American DJ.  
"It doesn't mattter we all wanna become the best in the world and to meet strong bladers to become friends with!",Tina exclaimed.  
"When Tina says something like that she's ready",Xavier said.  
"That my BFF for ya",said Emily.  
"Hmmp!"said Chad.  
"Well that's go now get some rest you four",American DJ said.  
"Ok",they all said.  
'Pegasus lets give it our best!'Tina thought.

(The Next Day)

The Arena is full of people to see who's the 1st,2nd,3rd,and sub members of the team.  
"ALL RIGHT BLADER FANS OF THE U.S.A. ARE YA READY TO SEE WHO'S BATTLING WHO!",American DJ asked.  
The audience scream with excitement.  
"NOW IT'S TIME TO SEE THE BATTLE MATCH-UPS! BOOYAH!",Ameican DJ screamed.  
The screen in the stadium shows the match-ups "No way not that guy!",screamed Tina.  
"Oh this will be easy!",said Chad.  
"I guys it's ok"Xavier said.  
"Oh boy this is going to be great!"exclaimed Emily.  
"IT'S ON!",the four bladers said to themselves.

Well who do you think will battle who huh guys?  
My oc's:WE WANNA KNOW!  
Me:NEVER! Review peoplez and then you'll find out who battles who in the next chapter! This is Crazy Kari Signing OFF! 


End file.
